Description: The "Virtual AHEC Library User Access to Biomedical Literature via Electronic Systems@ (VALUABLES) project will facilitate Internet access for 20 health care facilities in rural, mountainous northeast Tennessee by providing appropriate microcomputer hardware and software for Internet connections and user training for Internet access to health care information. The East Tennessee State University Quillen College of Medicine Library staff will manage the project. There are three goals for the project: 1. To establish an electronic information and communication system that will enhance the accessibility of health information resources. 2. To provide library information services through VALUABLES. 3. To provide information access training that addresses the needs of the health care communities of northeast Tennessee. To accomplish these goals, the infrastructure supporting VALUABLES must be improved. State-of-the-art equipment capable of connecting to the Internet plus communication support will be placed at each site.